Beauty and The Hairy Beast
by angelsinstead
Summary: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters including Todd, Blair, Tea, Starr, Jack, Patrick, and several others.   For fun only!
1. Beauty Meets the Beast

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

For the purposes of this story, I made Rebecca one of Todd's ex-wives. Please, please forgive me! LOL

~*Beauty and the Hairy Beast: Chapter One*~

Once very long, long ago, in a faraway kingdom called Llanview, there lived a wealthy newpaper owner by the name of Todd. Todd had three ex-wives and three unruly children. His ex-wives were very attractive, especially Blair who had been nicknamed "Beauty." Considering Blair had a special nickname, the other two ex-wives were incredibly jealous of her.

Todd's other two ex-wives, Tea and Rebecca were both insanely happy due to the fact that Todd was extremely rich. He was always buying them new trinkets and toys to please and appease them. Tea and Rebecca loved going to parties, plays and concerts, but their favorite pastime above any other was spending Todd's money. On the other hand, Blair spent the greatest part of her time in the stables with her beautiful, little mare by the name of Arabia.

Then came the fateful day when Todd's wicked mother, Irene stole his fortune out from under him. Even Todd's newspaper had been taken by his hateful mother, and there was nothing left remaining for his family. All that Todd had left was small cottage in the country, and Todd had no choice but to sell Blair's little mare just so he could purchase food for his ex-wives and children.

"Todd, I hate having no money to buy dresses, jewels, and such," Tea complained to him one day.

"Yes, and I'd like some money to build a new grand church!" cried out Rebecca.

Todd glared at his nasty ex-wives, thinking them worse than the children when it came to bitching and complaining. He called all of his family to his side, Blair, Tea, and Rebecca as well as his three children, Starr, Jack, and Dani.

"My family, I must travel a great distance and find work as I hope to earn enough money so we will have bread and meat upon the table of which to prepare my sandwiches. I do not know how long I will be gone, but I count on all of you to keep our home running smoothly until my return," Todd told them.

"Hurry home, Scar-face," Jack said to his father.

"Shut up, Jack. No one wants to hear your nonsense," Starr growled at her brother.

"You're just a bitch because you're dad's favorite," Jack snapped at Starr.

"Enough!" Blair scolded her children. "Your father is going away and we have no clue how long we will go without seeing him. So, show some respect!"

Starr and Jack glared at one another, but tried to do as their mother had requested. It was Blair who did most of the work around the house, including the tasks of milking the cow, tending the garden, as well as preparing the meals. Tea was too busy filing her nails, and Rebecca spent countless hours reading her bible and talking about everyone's sins.

Tea stood there with an arm around her ungrateful brat of a daughter Dani who was whining as usual. "Father, I want a new gold necklace," the girl complained in a bitchy voice which grated heavily upon Todd's nerves.

"Listen, Family, I will try to bring home presents for everyone, but do not ask for too much as I cannot promise to bring home enough for all of you," Todd said quite sadly. "Now, what would each of you like?"

"I already told you..." Dani responded unpleasantly. "A gold necklace."

"I'd like 5 million dollars," Tea spoke up next.

"I want a stack of bibles and enough money to build a new grand church," chimed in Rebecca.

The rest of the family continued with their many demands of jewels and riches, but it was Blair who was the last to speak. Looking at Todd, she said quietly, "All I want is a horse. I miss Arabia so very much, so if you should find me a new horse during your travels, I would be quite pleased."

Todd promised he would do his very best to return with enough gifts for everyone and then bid his family farewell. He then rode away into the woods upon his horse, the only steed the family owned. For many days and nights he travelled until he found work upon a ship unloading heavy crates. The work was back-breaking, but finally he had enough to make a purchase. After buying the bibles and the fine gold necklace, there was very little money left. Todd was angry, because he hadn't even enough coins to buy bread or meat.

*Working sucks,* thought Todd. *I gotta come up with a way to earn more money.*

*I know. I'll steal it from someone!* Todd decided. And he set out to find some unfortunate sap who might not notice if he should snatch a treasure chest or a bundle of cash right out from under their unsuspecting nose.

Once again, Todd led his horse deep into the woods. As the sun set and the wind whipped fiercely in his ears, Todd realized he had become lost. A bitter rain began to fall, and Todd was soaked to the skin. A pack of wolves howled loudly in the distance. *I will starve to death or be eaten by wolves... what a way to die!* Todd was thinking.

It was in that moment that Todd saw a light shining in the distance. Going toward the source of the light, Todd discovered a beautiful castle, lit with candles in every window from top to bottom. Beside the castle was an immense stable with thousands of horses of every size, color, and shape. Todd didn't know it, but he had entered the kingdom of "The Horse Whisperer," who had due to a curse been turned into a ferocious and most hairy beast.

Todd led his horse over to the stable and gave the animal fresh hay and oats. After his horse had taken it's fill, he led it out to pasture where it might roam and frollic with their other horses. Knowing his horse was fed and well-cared-for, Todd walked up to the great door of the castle and rapped upon the door. No one came to greet him, so Todd just walked in unannounced. "Is anyone here?" Todd called out as his voice echoed back to him in the great hall, but he was met with no answer. Despite the many lit candles, the place seemed to be quite deserted.

Cold and hungry, Todd didn't really care. He was famished, and his need for sustenance was far greater than anything else at that very moment. Entering into a dining room, Todd discovered a fire crackling in the hearth as well as a long table set out with generous helpings of food. Considering he was wet from the rain, he stripped out of his clothing except for his boxers and began to warm himself in front of the fire. *I hope whomever owns this castle does not return,* thought Todd. "As I intend to eat hearily and get a good night's rest, and if I'm lucky I will find all the riches here I shall need to satisfy my family for a very long time.*

He waited 11 minutes, but no one came, so he sat himself down at the table and began to eat savagely as he was so greatly starved. He devoured a chicken leg in all of two seconds, then he gobbled down half a loaf of bread. After that, he slurped down two tall glasses of wine. Still not satisfied, he started in on a second plate of food. Finally, his stomach was full. Rising from the table, he decided to check out the rest of the castle.

He walked up the immense stone staircase until he came to a grand chamber with a wide, elegant bed. Since he was weary from his travels, he crawled into bed, thinking he would resume the rest of his search in the morning. Considering it was past midnight, Todd fell fast asleep.

When Todd awakened in the morning, he was astonished to discover clothing laid out upon the bed that he found fit him perfectly. After he had dressed, he left the grand bedchamber and headed back to the dining room in search of more food. Once again, he was surprised to see a steaming mug of coffee and yummy chocolate donuts laid out for him upon the long table. *Well, thank you, Madame Fairy,* he said aloud, grabbing the donuts and biting into them with a ferocious appetite. They were so delicious, and he washed them down with the coffee.

After his breakfast, Todd decided to go out to the pasture and check on his horse. As he stood there, looking for the animal, his eye caught upon a beautiful little horse which looked exactly like Blair's favorite mare that had been named Arabia. Approaching the mare, Todd stroked her mane and decided he would take her home to Blair considering a new horse was all that Blair had asked for upon his return while his other two ex-wives, Tea and Rebecca had been demanding and greedy.

He placed a rope around the little mare and began leading her away toward the stables when suddenly he heard a great clash of thunder and there before him stood an extremely hairy and hideous Beast. *What THE FUCK are you?" Todd demanded, glaring at the ugly monster who blocked his entrance into the stables.

"Mortal," growled the Beast. "Why do you steal my horse?"

"You have so many, I didn't think you would miss it," Todd responded snidely. "Now get out of my way. I promised my ex-wife I'd bring her home a new horse along my travels."

"Stealing is stealing," the Beast roared. "Whether it is a horse or it is a chest of gold, your life is forfeit."

"So, are saying you are going to kill me now for stealing your horse?" Todd asked as he rolled his eyes at the Beast.

"Yes, you shall die," the beast responded.

Todd picked up a wicked-looking pitch fork, handing it to the beast. "Alright, I guess you should kill me then," Todd sighed deeply. "Just do it and get it over with, you flea-bitten, hairy ape."

Letting out an angry growl, the Beast threw the pitch fork aside as though it were nothing but a toothpick. "No. You mentioned you have a have an ex-wife. I shall forgive you for stealing my horse, but only if your ex-wife would come here to my castle in your place. I seek a wife of my very own, and if she's beautiful, I will let her take your place, and I will allow you to live."

"Whatever," grumbled Todd. Taking the little mare attached to the rope, he climbed onto his own horse and rode away into the woods.

When he arrived at his home, he was greeted by his family who came rushing out of the cottage. "Where is my gold necklace?" Dani demanded, as she stood there with the rest of Todd's family.

He gave the necklace to Dani and the stack of bibles to Rebecca. Then, he gave the beautiful little mare to Blair. "Ohhh thank you, Todd," said Blair happily, giving him a big hug. "She's so beautiful."

"Yes, she is," agreed Todd with a heavy sigh. "But I am afaid she has cost me everything."

"Whatever do you mean?" Blair asked worriedly.

"I shall tell you later," Todd promised.

Angrily Tea demanded, "Where is my five million dollars?"

"And where is my chest of gold?" cried out Jack.

"I MUST have the money to build my church!" Rebecca insisted.

"Everyone stop!" Starr said, hugging her father. "Dad has done the best he can. Stop harrassing him!"

Kissing Starr's cheek, Todd went inside the cottage with his family. He was glad to be home, but he knew that that the happiness would not last. Sitting by the fireplace looking gloomy and sad, Todd told Blair about his fatal adventure.

Hearing the demands of the beast, Tea blamed it all upon Blair. "If Blair had not wanted that stupid horse!" she grumbled.

"Yes, this is all BLAIR's fault," Rebecca said venomously.

Quietly, Blair spoke up. "Since the hairy beast has requested a wife, I shall go to him in order to protect the family. I love each and every one of you, and I wouldn't want any of you to suffer, considering it was me who asked Todd to bring me back thehorse."

"Blair, I am grateful you would go to the Beast in my place," said Todd as he did not want to die. Afterall, he had two other ex-wives and three bratty children he had to care for; he could not desert his family, no matter if they tended to cause him so much grief with their ungrateful bitching and their countless demands.

The next morning, Todd and Blair rose and together they took off into the forest upon their horses toward the Beast's castle. When they arrived there, once again it appeared deserted. "Maybe he's not home," Blair said to Todd.

"Let's go inside to the dining room," Todd said, hoping that once again there would be food there to eat.

He and Blair left their horses in the stable, then went into the castle. In the diningroom, they found a grand meal set out as though waiting for them. There were chocolate donuts, sandwiches, and yummy bon-bons, plus fancy wine glasses full of the sweetest wine. "Let's sit down and eat, and we'll see what happens," Todd suggested as he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into all the fine food.

Todd took a seat and picked up a sandwich. Blair too took a place at the table, nibbling upon a bon-bon. "Oooo this is so delicious," Blair said, as she devoured the tasty treat.

"Mmmmm," Todd spoke as his mouth was half-full of meat and bread.

Suddenly the huge form of the hideous, hairy Beast filled the doorway. "Is this your ex-wife?" the Beast demanded of Todd.

Todd nodded, his mouth crammed full of food. "And is she willing to stay here with me?" the Beast boomed.

When Todd was too busy eating to answer, the Beast turned to look at Blair. She said in a soft, trembling voice, "Yes, I shall stay here and become your bride."

Grinning from ear to ear, the Beast looked suddenly visciously horny as he stared at Blair's cleavage which spilled from her top. "Good. Then no harm shall befall you. I promise you that," said the Beast in his sexy, booming voice.

To Todd then he said, "Eat what remains of your meal, then you must go at once. And never think of coming here again, because if you do, I shall tear you apart with my deadly, sharp claws and then feed your rotten carcass to the wolves."

"Well, since you put it that way..." said Todd as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Taking a long drink of his wine, Todd realized he better go.

After standing up from the table, Todd pulled Blair to him in one last affectionate hug. "Be well, Blair... and mind the Beast. And if there is a way, I shall come to you, and I will help you to escape," he promised before he left the castle.

Once she was alone with the furry beast, Blair looked over at him and trembled. What did he expect of her? Kinky sex? She had no clue, and she was fearful.

Gazing at the Beauty before him, the Beast finally spoke. "This castle is yours now," he said. "As is everything within it. Anything you want... just speak it, and it shall be yours." Then almost graciously, he bowed to her and walked away. Watching him go, Blair felt uneasy. Even though he was a beast, she found him strangely exciting and sexy. There was something about his voice and the way that he looked at her. She couldn't wait till she got the chance to know the hairy Beast better and become his bride.


	2. The Beast Meats Beauty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

For the purposes of this story, I made Rebecca one of Todd's ex-wives. Please, please forgive me! LOL

~*Beauty and the Hairy Beast: Chapter Two*~

As the days passed, Blair lived in the castle of the Beast and was waited on hand and foot by his invisible servants. Anything she ever desired to eat or drink would appear whenever she requested it. There was an immense library full of books to read, beautiful flowers within the gardens, and a pasture full of horses, but despite all that, Blair was saddened as she was incredibly alone. She missed her family, especially her annoying children, Starr and Jack. She found that she even missed Jack's rudeness and horrible, hateful mouth.

One day the Beast came to speak to her, and she realized that although he did look frightening, he had been nothing but kind to her and as a result she had lost a great deal of her terror for him. In fact, she found him rather sexy with his loud, booming voice and his long, flowing chestnut mane. She would stare at him in fascination when he talked to her about the garden, the house, and her family in Llanview. There were even times when she wondered what his naked body looked like under all that fur.

Noticing her staring at him, the Beast said, "Beauty, if you find my presence troublesome, I shall end our conversation. Why did you not tell me that you find me extremely ugly?"

Lowering her head in shame, Blair responded. "Yes, it is true. I do think you are quite hairy, but I do wonder about the man that lies beneath all that hair."

"I am a monster, but my heart is good."

"And I bet you'd be an excellent lover," Blair spoke boldly.

"Would you like to find out?" the Beast questioned.

Blair nearly fainted dead away when she heard the Beast's suggestive words. "Well, yes..." she answered honestly. "But first I should like to become your wife."

"Alright then," the Beast responded. "We shall be married in three months time."

As the months passed, Blair lived very contentedly within the Beast's castle. Despite his hairy deformity, she found the Beast excellent company and began to look forward to his many visits. Every night before she headed off to bed, the Beast always asked the same question, "Would you sleep with me tonight?"

And Blair would answer, "Dear Beast, you make me very uneasy, and as much as I'd like to fuck you... I still want you to make me your wife."

"I promise I will," said the Beast. "But you must promise you will never leave me."

Blair blushed as she was thinking kinky thoughts of herself naked and having the Beast's hairy body pressed so tightly against her own. "I do promise- I will never leave you. Although I do miss my family in Llanview so very much."

"Perhaps this will help," spoke the Beast as he handed her a small silver looking-glass, and within the round mirror she could see an image of Todd and the children.

"Ohhhh!" Blair gasped when she saw that her children were sad and heartbroken without her.

The Beast was striken when he saw all the color fade from Blair's face. She was so overcome with anguish as she missed her family. "Dearest Beauty, my soul aches with unhappiness uponseeing your distress," said the Beast who truly did have a good heart. "You should go to your family at once, but take this magical looking-glass with you along with this golden ring. You need only lay the ring upon the magical mirror when it is time for you to come back."

Gazing into her eyes, the Beast then brushed his lips so softly against Blair's. Blair nearly swooned when she felt his tender kiss. "Farewell, Beauty. And come back to me in seven days time," the Beast said.

When Blair awakened the next morning, she got on her horse and rode back to the cottage where her family dwelled in the forest. She rushed inside and found Todd sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "How did you escape the hairy beast?" he asked her.

"He let me come back for a visit," Blair explained. "Where are Rebecca and Tea?"

"Ohhh, they both remarried and moved away," replied Todd. "It's just me and the kids here now."

Todd went on to explain that Tea had remarried to his twin brother Victor, and Rebecca had gotten married to Powell Lord the III. "I can't believe they got married!" Blair gasped.

"Well, they weren't very happy here. They only stayed around for my money," Todd said to Blair. "Now that I am broke, they started searching for greener pastures."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tea and Rebecca with their new husbands. "Blair!" Tea gasped. "How did you get away from that hideous, hairy beast?"

Blair told Tea and Rebecca that the Beast was allowing her to visit her family for one week. Later, Tea and Rebecca slipped outside, speaking of Blair with jealously as they had seen the beautiful ballgown and jewels the Beast had given her. "Rebecca," said Tea. "The Beast told Blair she could stay for only one week. Let's try to keep her here for more than a week. Perhaps the hairy creature will become so enraged at Blair for breaking her word that he will hunt her down and EAT her."

"Good idea, Tea," Rebecca replied. The two women went back into the house and pretended to be so happy and excited by Blair's visit. Then the children returned from their playtime in the forest and the whole family was reunited and had a wonderful time.

A week had passed and it was time for Blair to go. She got ready to leave upon her horse, but Tea came to her, sobbing and begging her not to go. "You can't leave me, Blair. I need you!" Tea cried out, pressing her face tearfully into Blair's cleavage.

Kissing Tea affectionately, Blair promised not to go. "Okay, I shall stay one week longer," Blair responded, although she worried that she may be causing distress to the poor Beast whom she had come to love. She missed him terribly and longed to see him once again.

On her tenth night away from the Beast, Blair had a dream of the Beast as he sat upon a ceramic bench in the rose garden. She realized he was suffering, maybe even dying as he was weakening due to his loneliness for her. Startled, Blair sat up straight in her bed, tears streaking her lovely face.

*I have been such a bitch!* she thought. *...for not fucking the hairy beast. Is it his fault he is so ugly? He has been nothing but kind and generous to me, and he's tried so hard to please me in every way. I must return to his castle at once and marry him.*

Blair stood up quickly and hurriedly got dressed. She placed her ring upon the magical mirror then sunk down wearily upon the bed. Not even a moment later, she found herself sitting upon her bed within the hairy Beast's palace. "I'm home!" she cried out happily, so eager to see her Beast.

She got dressed in a sexy little negligee to please him, then rushed downstairs to the diningroom, the place where every night she had gone to meet him. She waited all day long, but yet the Beast had not appeared. Blair feared that perhaps she had caused his death by not keeping her word as sad tears began to spill from her eyes. "Ohhh please, hairy Beast come back to me," Blair whimpered as she clasped her hands together with sadness.

It was then she remembered the dream of him sitting so forlorn in the rose garden, so she ran to it at once, calling out for her Beast.

"Hairy Beast, where are you?" Blair exclaimed. She found him there among the roses, stretched out, senseless and appearing to be dead.

"Ohhh, my darling Beast, you cannot die!" Blair sobbed as she ran to his side.

She threw her near-naked body on top of him, pressing herself against his furry body as she cried. To her astonishment, she found that his heart was beating still, although so very faint. She began spreading kisses all over him, doing her best to revive the Beast.

The hairy Beast opened his eyes and said to Blair, "Since you did not keep your promise, I chose to starve myself, but now that you are here at last, I know I shall die in peace."

"You must not die, my darling Beast. Live and you shall be my husband. We will get married tonight and together we shall fuck like animals," Blair said passionately. "The thought of living without you pains me. I want you... and I do not care that you are a hairy beast."

No sooner had she spoke those words when the furry hide of the beast was shed and a handsome, naked prince lay there in the place where the Beast had lain. "Who are you?" Blair asked in surprise as she was totally checking him out.

"My name is Patrick, also known as 'The Horse Whisper.' An evil enchantress named Irene placed a curse on me, turning me into a horrible, hairy beast until such time as a woman would love me and agree to marry me despite my hideous form," he replied.

"I do love you," Blair declared as she drifted into his arms.

Kissing her hungrily, Patrick tore off her negligee, making sweet love to her in the rose garden as he had now totally broken spell. After their passionate encounter, Blair asked him, "Could my family come to stay here in the palace? Todd, Tea, Rebecca, their husbands, and ALL the kids?"

"Sure, why not," said Patrick as he fondled Blair's luscious breasts. Immediately Patrick sent for Todd and the rest of the family and the whole lot of them lived happily ever after.


End file.
